Star Gazers
by SparrowofTruth93
Summary: This is the tale of Eric and Godrics first time. This is a very mature story! Eric/Godric!


All right! Here we go! New story! This is what I believe Eric and Godric first time would be like!

So this fic is a bit on the far end of the M rated scale, so be warned!

Now let's get started! Enjoy!

* * *

Stars. They are small and insignificant to the people drifting around on that small planet. People don't really understand them or why they are there in the dark night sky. It is still centuries before people will learn all they will know about the twinkly sky decorations. For now they are just stars and most people don't even appreciate them.

Except for Eric, he is fascinated by the small lights. They were calmly to him, plain and simple. They were small reminders that he is still in existence. That he is still on this planet and his life still had some value. He had seen millions of them in the hundred years since his turning. Every night he would look up at the sky and see them watching over him, so much like someone he loved.

This night he lied on his back and watched the sky. The moon had only been up for an hour or so and the stars were burning bright. However, his mind wasn't on the stars it was on his maker, specifically his thoughts about his maker. For some time he had been having strange thoughts about his small creator, all of which being of an immoral fashion.

He found his groin tighten every time he was close to him. When he looked at his small face or felt tiny but strong hands touch him he wanted his maker in the most horrific of ways. He was screwed up, a disgusting pervert. His maker may be over a thousand years but still had the face and body of a child.

He sighed as he looked to the stars for something. For some kind of guidance he knew he wouldn't find but it was worth looking for. Eric knew the moment he entered the clearing that he lay in. He felt a spark travel through his body as he joined him. Eric looked at his maker who was sitting with his legs crossed and his hands bracing him. They just sat in silence for a while, it was a comfortable silence but Eric could feel his need boiling under the surface. How could he look so amazing all the time, it was unnatural and Eric wouldn't change it for the world.

"Why do you look at them so much?" Godric asked breaking the silence. Eric was surprised by the question but recovered quickly.

"Because I like them." He said plainly.

"Why? Why like something so trivial?" Godric asked genuinely curious.

"I don't think they are trivial. They are calming and one of the few sources of light we have in our eternal night. Why don't you like them?" He asked.

"When you see them every night for thousands and thousands of nights they lose their appeal. You'll see one day." Godric said with so much emptiness in his voice.

"I doubt that." Eric said looking up at the smaller man.

"I guess we will have to wait and see." Godric said looking down at is child. Godric was not oblivious to Eric's want, he could smell his arousal even then and as always his body reacted in response.

"I guess we will." Eric said with a smile. Godric smiled back then leaned down and kissed Eric's brow. This was something they had done many times but it just felt different that night. It just seemed to feel like more than an endearment for father to child. There was a surge in Eric's groin as his eyes met Godrics. Godric also felt the surge; he knew this was the night to confront their feeling. Neither of them moved for a while and they could feel the static between them.

"Eric, you want me." It wasn't a question it was a statement, a solid fact.

"Yes." Eric replied in a hoarse voice. However, there was this strange look in his eyes, it looked like guilt.

"Why do you look so distraught?" Godric asked running his fingers over Eric's cheek.

"Because I shouldn't have these feelings toward you. You are a child." Eric said looking away.

"I am no child, have you forgotten I am well over a thousand." Godric said with a small, kidding smile. Eric sat up at that and looked down at the small brunette.

"You may be in age but in body you are still a boy, not a man, and it is not right for a grown man to have such desires for a child. No matter how old said child may actually be." Eric said his voice dripping with guilt and no matter how hard he tried to suppress it, need.

"My child, psychical appearance has nothing to do with this. What about me do you desire? What sets your need ablaze?" Godric asked placing his hand on Eric's arm.

"Everything. Your power, your touch, your voice, your smile, your scowl, your presence, and the security of having you near." He said and a blush graced his cheeks, which only deepened as Godric took them into his hands.

"Do you see? None of that has to do with my body being so young looking. You like all the things that me myself. You don't desire me because I am of small body or because I have so little hair on me like you do. You have an emotional desire that is showing itself as a physical one and nothing is wrong or bad about that." Godric said in a small voice, a voice so full of love.

"You think so?" Eric said his voice a hoarse whisper.

"I know so." Godric said pulling his hands back, "Eric," he whispered making Eric look up at him, "Will you kiss me, please?"

Eric stared in shock. Kiss Godric, really? He couldn't believe it even as he leaned forward. He closed the small gap between them, his lips lightly brushed Godrics at kiss. It was a small fleeting kiss but there was so much that it held. Eric then solidly pressed their lips together. It was beyond what he ever thought it could be. Godric had thought of this moment but as the moment occurred it was indescribable. They melted into the kiss as Eric pulled Godric closed. Godrics hands found Eric's neck and wound around it as he was engulfed in large arms.

Their lips seem to move as one, knowing just how to move. Their tongues danced a dance older than time or so they say. When they broke apart Godric was seated in Eric's lap, his lips a shade darker from the kiss. Eric looked eyes with him and any doubt about what they were doing instantly left his mind at a steady sprint. Eric gently placed Godric on this back and their lips connected again in a kiss with more sensuality.

Eric moved his lips to Godrics jaw and down his neck. He licked and nibbled the pale, soft skin. Godric shuddered as Eric moved down to his collar bone and stopped at the neck of the heavy tunic he wore. Eric's hands skimmed the hem of the tunic and slowly worked the fabric up. Slowly more of Godric was on display for his eyes to feast one before Eric rid him of the covering.

Eric leaned back and took in the sight set before him. At that moment Godric didn't look his usual fifteen. He looked so much older with his ruffled hair, lightly flushed skin and gently glazed of eyes. It was mesmerizing and exciting. Eric snapped back to reality when small hands slid beneath his own tunic. Eric took the heavy cloth into his own hands and removed it from his body.

Godric took in every detail; the muscles of Eric's stomach, the way his ribs so slightly showed through his skin, the dip of his naval, and the light dusting of blond hair that graced his chest and lead to the hidden treasure under his pants. Eric's body was amazing to Godric. The muscle and the power his body held had physical presence on his body, unlike Godric. Godric felt that small twinge of jealousy at the sight of his child. He was small and soft in places Eric was hard and muscled. Godric shoved those feelings down and reached up to Eric and put his hands on his shoulder.

"You look glorious." Godric said his fingers through long blond hair that fell over Eric's shoulders.

"I am nothing compared to you." Eric said kissing Godrics nose lightly. Godric smiled at the comment while reaching down to slowly undo Eric's pants. Once done he moved to his own when Eric took over and gently pulled the pants and any underwear with them then did the same for him. Once fully bare they took each other in. Of course they had seen each other nude before but this was different this meant something else.

Eric only grew more aroused at the sight before him. Godric smiled up at Eric as he lay with his legs slightly spread, wait for Eric to slide between them. His modest shaft laid nestled in short soft hair, a sign of his body's age. While Eric's large endowment was surrounded by a forest of blond course hair, so adult in comparison. This was another thing for Godric to envy but at that moment his mind was too clouded for that.

Eric gently placed their bodies together, his larger body blanketed Godric easily. Their lips mated as their need slid together. Eric could feel Godrics body quiver and his muscles jump. Godric had never known this feeling before, never known this kind of arousal. His body ached as Eric showered his neck in kisses. Eric slowly slid down his body. He worshiped small pink nipples as he descended, taking one in his mouth bringing it to peak hardness then doing the same to its twin. Godric arched into the touches and moaned his approval. Eric continued lower, past his soft heaving stomach to the source of his arousal.

Eric caressed trembling thighs and showered kisses on the pale flesh. He kissed up each leg stopping just short of what was begging to be touched. Eric ran is tongue lightly over the head making Godric gasp. He continued worshipping with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. Godric gasped his name and buried his hands in Eric's hair. Eric took it all in his mouth and sucked, gently at first but gradually sped up. He bobbed his head as he reached a hand up to Godrics mouth. He released the weeping need to a moment.

"Suck them, get them as wet as possible." Eric said and Godric nodded. He took one finger in first and sucked it before taking the rest in. Eric watched as Godric treated his fingers like he was treating the small boys need. After a few minutes Eric pulled his hand back, his fingers sliding past Godrics lips. Eric returned his mouth to Godrics need as his hand slid between Godrics thighs. His slick fingers found the small entrance.

Godric instinctively spread his legs further apart at the touch. Eric gently ran his fingers over the opening before sliding one in. Godric gasped at the new feeling. Eric moved his finger stretching slowly before adding the second finger. Godric winced at the stretching sensation but willed his muscles to relax even though it hurt a little. Eric moved his fingers before adding the last one. Godric made a small pained noise in his throat as Eric stretched the flesh. Eric slid up and kissed Godric as his fingers continued to slowly move.

Godric slowly calmed and the pain faded slowly as he relaxed. It wasn't a bad feeling; it was a good feeling really. Then Eric's finger skimmed something within him that made him moan loudly. Eric continued to touch that spot and Godrics wilted flesh came back to life. After a few more minutes Eric withdrew his fingers making Godric whimper, he did want to lose the feelings he was getting. Eric moved in between Godrics legs and used his own saliva to slick himself. He positioned himself at the slick entrance as Godric gasped for breath.

"Wait." Godric gasped his hands grabbing Eric's shoulder, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"Well, it's just…..I have never done this before." Godric said his face flushing even though he tried to stop it.

"You are a virgin?" He asked in a low voice and Godric gave a small nod, "With men?"

"No….With anyone." Godric said unable to look at Eric. He knew the Eric had been with so many people, he was so experience. Eric just stared at him with shock, he was going to be Godrics first. The fact made his chest tighten with happiness. "Is that alright?" Godric asked in a small voice.

"Of course, it is my honor to be your first. You have no idea how happy that makes me." Eric said and pressed their lips together. Eric moved Godrics legs up on his hips and Godrics hands tightened on his shoulders. "I won't lie, this is going to be hard and it will hurt a lot. I do not want to hurt you but to do this I will have to but only for a moment. If it becomes too much for you tell me and I will stop. This is for you and if you want to stop I will. Okay?"

"Okay, I trust you Eric." He whispered with a smile.

"Good, now take deep breaths and relax as much as possible." He whispered back and kissed his lips gently. Eric pressed against the tight ring of muscles at his entrance. He pushed until the head finally popped in. Godric couldn't hold in the loud yelp of pain and at the sound Eric stopped dead. Godric clenched Eric shoulders harder, almost to the point of breaking them. His eyes were squeezed tight in an attempt to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"Godric? Godric, are you alright? Godric?" Eric whispered moving damp bang off his forehead.

"I-I'm fine." Godric said with a trembling smile. Eric kissed his cheek and slowly started to inch in, stopping whenever Godric made a pained noise and waited to move until given the okay. After many long, painfully minutes for the both of them Eric was finally all the way inside. Eric stopped and ran his fingers through damp brown hair while kissing his face.

Godric finally opened his eyes and looking up at Eric; he felt the tears that had threatened finally spill from his eyes. He was hurting so much, more than any wound he had received so far had. It was so painful but they wanted, needed this. Godric released the bone cracking grip on Eric's shoulders and slid his hands around his neck. Eric kissed him and licked the tear along with its crimson trail up. Eric slowly pulled back then returned just as slowly as possible back into the shearing heat. He made a point to keep it slow at first to wait to speed it up.

Godric felt the pain start to fade away and pleasure started to set in. With every move he was introduced to new feelings. Then Eric angled his thrust and hit that hidden treasure inside of him. Stars exploded in Godrics vision as his spot was touched. He moaned and his legs wrapped tightly around Eric pulling him closer. Eric started to increase his speed until they started to move at inhuman speed. Godric moaned his name and his fingers dug into Eric's back, his nails broke the skin but healed quickly and Eric couldn't care less.

They continued like that until they were approaching the edge. Godrics moans entered a new pitch and Eric knew he was close. Eric slid his hand between their bodies and wrapped around Godrics neglected member. It only took a few more thrusts and pumps of his hand before climax consumed Godric. Only a few more thrusts into Godrrics delicious heat and he too fell into bliss.

They panted and tried to come down from the high they were on. Eric kissed small gasping lips as he slowly removed his sated self from Godric. Eric rolled onto his back next to Godric and pulled him to him. Godric placed his head on Eric's chest and snuggled as close to him as possible. Eric looked up at the far away stars, the only witnesses to their passion.

* * *

That amazing night was centuries ago. Now the world had changed and seeing stars was hard because of the bright city lights. Eric rarely had time to look at the star anymore. However, as he lay on the plush bedding of Godrics bed in his Dallas home panting with his small lover the sky caught his eye through the glass of the door leading to a small balcony. He gently moved Godrics head from his chest to one of the pillows thinking the smaller man was still asleep.

He moved to the doors and stepped out on the balcony. His eyes turned upward at the distant suns. He sighed as he felt the calm they use to give him enter his body. He opened his eyes has he heard someone else walk up beside him. He looked down at his small maker, who had wrapped a blanket around himself unlike his child. Godric too had his eyes turned skyward.

"Have you grown tired of them yet? Do you still like them?" He asked in a hoarse voice, his vocal cords tired from all the previous moaning.

"Not at all, I still like them but I don't get to see them much anymore." Eric said with another sigh.

"How do you still like something you can't appreciate all the time? Something you don't see all the time?" He asked.

"I may not always see them or always be able to be with them but they are still a part of my life. They still matter." Eric said softly and Godric just gave a small nod. "They remind me of you." Eric whispered.

"How?" Godric whispered backing looking up at him.

"We had our first time beneath the stars." Eric said.

"Oh." Godric said with a smile.

"And just because I can't see you all the time and I can't show my love for you all the time doesn't mean you don't matter to me. I still love you when I have to be a part from you. Just like the stars." Eric said with a genuine smile, "You are my star."

Godric looked up at Eric with wide eyes. Eric loved him so much, he was his star. He knew how much those words meant and how much love they held. The words made Godrics chest hurt but it was a good hurt. He loved Eric so much at that moment, more than he had ever loved him before. Without really thinking he threw his arms around Eric who stumbled a little on impact but held him back with just as much passion. Godric looked up at Eric with red streaks running from his eyes. Eric was one of the few things that could make him truly cry. The tears surprised the bigger man some.

"I think I like the stars again." Godric said through the tears with a huge smile gracing his lips. Eric smiled back and kissed his nose before wrapping him back in his arms and they just held each other. They both knew they would never let go. Just like they knew Eric would never give up the stars.

* * *

Oh my gosh! I am so glad this is done! I hope that everyone loved it! Because I do! So thanks for reading and don't forget reviews! Lot of Reviews! Also, swing by my profile and vote on a poll of mine! Ok? Ok! Love to all of you!

~Huggie&Kissie~


End file.
